Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht
by monk319
Summary: Für Harry beginnt dieser Sommer spannend, der Orden wird weiter geführt und er lüftet sein letztes großes Familiengeheimnis HP7 HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Orte gehören natürlich J.K.Rowling, aus die die ich erfunden habe.

_**Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht**_

**1.Ligusterweg ade**

Ein fahler Mondschein fällt in das kleinste Zimmer des Hauses im Ligusterweg 4.Vom schwachen Licht erhellt sieht man einen großen, hageren Jungen mit pechschwarzen ungeordneten Haaren und einer Blitz förmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Er wälzt sich hin und her. Sein Name ist Harry Potter, und nach dem Ableben seines Mentors und dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, ist er wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Neben Lord Voldemort dem dunkelsten Hexenmeister aller Zeiten. Seit seinem fünften Schuljahr weis Harry über die Prophezeiung die vor sechzehn Jahren gemacht worden ist, bescheid. Denn nur er , welchen der Dunkle Lord als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hat, kann Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Vorlost Riddle töten. Denn keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt, so heißt es in der Prophezeiung. Noch letztes Jahr hatte er von Dumbledore offenbart bekommen, dass nur er eine Macht besitzt die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt und durch die er, Harry Potter, seinen ewigen Widersacher endlich zur Strecke bringen kann. Plötzlich schreckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Wieder und wieder muss er mit ansehen wie Dumbeldore von Severus Snape ,welchem Albus jahrelang vertraut hatte, von diesem getötet wird. Wegen Dumbeldores Körperklammerfluch konnte Harry nur zuschauen wie sein Mentor und Freund getötet wird. Ein plötzliches Flattern lässt Harry aufschrecken. Vom einen Moment zum anderen sitzen fünf Eulen auf der Fensterbank. Die erste erkannte Harry sofort es war seine schöne, weiße Schneeeule Hedwig. Die zweite war Pigwedeon, die kleine und aufgeweckte Eule seines besten Freundes Ron. Noch eine andere war von Hogwarts. Eine mit einem Brief von Hermine und eine Letzte zu Harrys Erstaunen vom Ministerium für Zauberei. Er nahm allen Eulen ihre Briefe ab, gab jeder einen Schluck Wasser und ein Eulenkeks . Dann flogen alle, bis auf Hedwig wieder davon. Harry ließ sich mit seiner Post auf sein Bett fallen und begann sie zu sortieren. Er hatte einen Brief von Ron, einen von dessen Brüdern Fred&George, einen von Rons Schwester Ginny und einen von Hermine bekommen. Ein besonders dicker Umschlag war von Hogwarts gekommen, und ein noch dickerer vom Ministerium. Sofort musste er an Ginny denken, Die beiden waren kurz vor Dumbeldores Ableben zusammengekommen. Harry wollte zwar, dass sie sich von ihm fernhielt. Da seiner Meinung alle sterben mussten die er liebt, aber nach einer Briefflut von Ginny, in der sie immer wieder Dumbeldores Satz wiederholte: In solchen Zeiten ist es immer wichtig das normale Leben weiter zu führen und uns den Zusammenhalt und die Liebe im Herzen zu bewahren, hatte er aufgegeben ihr zu wiedersprechen. Er öffnete den Umschlag, und heraus fiel ein Amulett mit einem Saphir darin. Harry hängte sich das Amulett um, und plötzlich sah er vor seinem inneren Auge einen Film ablaufen. Ginny erschien ihm und sagte:"Hi Harry ! Du fragst dich sicher was das für eine komische Vision ist stimmt´s? Nun ja in dem Amulett, das ich dir geschenkt habe ist ein Gedankenprojektionsstein eingefasst. Dumbeldore hat in mir kurz vor seinem- du weißt schon gegeben. Es ist ein sicherer Weg Informationen zu übermitteln da er nicht abgehört werden kann. Zuletzt noch herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich liebe, dich deine Ginny."Harry dachte sich, dass Dumbeldore sogar nach seinem Tod seinen Freunden half. Harry ging zum nächsten Brief über, es war der von Ron.

_Hi Harry_

_Zuerst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag von mir und meiner ganzen Familie, insbesondere Ginny.Ich hoffe die Muggel waren nicht allzu stressig diesen Sommer, aber es war ja das letzte Mal. Da du ja jetzt die Freigabe zum Zaubern und Apparieren hast treffen wir uns morgen du-weißt-schon-wo. Dann feiern wir deinen Geburtstag also dann, bis bald_

_Ron_

Er legte das Stück Pergament zur Seite. Rons Brief hatte ihm ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Diesen Morgen würde er das Haus der Dursleys zum Zauberübungsplatz erklären, doch dies musste noch warten,es war erst fünf Uhr morgens. So ging er zum nächsten Brief über, dieser war von Fred&George.

_Hi, Chef_

_Die Geschäfte laufen gut und wie du uns befohlen hast haben wir mit deinem Anteil des Ertrages Ronnispatzi neue Sachen gekauft. Auftrag ausgeführt_

_schönen Geburtstag, deine untergebenen Diener_

Es erstaunte Harry sehr das die Zwillinge ins als ihren Chef ansahen, aber ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, las er nun auch die Glückwünsche seiner besten Freundin Hermine. Danach nahm er den Brief von Hogwarts in die Hand und begann diesen zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Es freut mich sehr sie weiterhin in Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu begrüßen. Beiliegend ist die Liste der Unterrichtsmaterialien, welche sie dieses Jahr brauchen. Zusätzlich möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrfächer unterrichtet werden. Das eine ist Certamenis(zum Ausbau ihrer Duellfähigkeiten) und das zweite ist Magischer-Schwertkampf. Des weiteren würde ich sie gerne für Certamenis als Aushilfslehrkraft angagieren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall, gegenwärtige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts_

Harry war sehr verwundert über das Angebot von McGonagall, doch trotzdem schrieb er sofort eine Antwort. Der nächste Brief war des Ministeriums. Harry öffnete ihn und heraus fielen drei weitere Umschläge. Eine über die UTZ-Ergebnisse, einer über die Bestätigung seiner Volljährigkeit und einer über die Vollmacht des Potterverließes.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie alle **UTZ**-Kurse bestanden haben._

_**Verwandlung :**E_

_**Zauberkunst :**E_

_**Zaubertränke :**O_

_**VGDDK :**O_

_M. Perkins, Abteilung für magische Benotung_

Harry freute sich wirklich über seine Noten, jetzt konnte er seinem Berufwunsch nach gehen und Auror werden. Er füllte gleich das Formular für seine Abschlussfächer aus, wartete jedoch, ob noch weitere Antworten zu überbringen waren damit Hedwig nicht mehrmals fliegen musste. Sofort nahm er den nächsten Umschlag in die Hand. Es war der Brief über die Bestätigung seiner Volljährigkeit. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Es freut mich sehr ihnen hiermit die Erlaubnis zuerteilen, auch außerhalb der_

_Mauern und Ländereien von Hogwarts zu zaubern und zu apparieren. Beiliegend_

_ist ihr Zaubererausweis, welchen sie immer mit sich zu führen haben_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrer Volljährigkeit_

_A. Bones, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_

_ps: Ich freue mich sehr sie am Ende dieses Schuljahres als Rekrut zu begrüßen_

Auch Harry freute sich auf seine Aurorenausbildung am Ende dieses Schuljahres, obwohl ihm der jetztige Zaubererminister Scrimegour ihm nicht fiel sympathischer als Fudge war. Wenigstens war dieser nicht so kurupt wie Fudge, Wie Scrimegour in einem Interview mit dem Tagespropheten verlautbaren ließ, waren nun alle Todesserzellen aus dem Ministerium entfernt worden. Zu Harrys Freude war der alte Mad-Eye Moody zum Gefängnisdirektor von Askaban ernannt worden. Bildlich konnte sich Harry vorstellen wie der alte Exauror mit seinem wild herumwirbelndem magischen Auge und seinem Holzbein durch die Gänge des Zauberergefängnisses humpelte. Nun erblickte Harry das Stück Pergament,dass mit dem Brief aus dem Umschlag gefallen war. Er nahm es in die Hand. Es war so hart wie eine Checkkarte und auch von der selben Größe. In der oberen linken Ecke war ein Passfoto von ihm, natürlich magisch, darunter standen Angaben über seinen Geburtstag, Größe, Augenfarbe, Besondere Merkmale(Brille), Zauberhand und Zauberstab. Sofort steckte er, den Ausweis in seine Geldbörse, die Hermine letztes Jahr magisch vergrößert hatte. Schließlich las Harry nun auch noch den letzten Brief durch

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter_

_Hiermit ist ihnen die Vollmacht, nicht nur über ihr Jugendverließ (aktueller Stand: Fünfzigtausend Galleonen, Siebenundzwanzigtausend Sickel und Siebzehntausend Knuts), sondern auch über das Potterverließ Nr.9317 (aktueller Stand: Eine Million Galleonen, fünfhunderttausend Sickel und _

_sechzigtausend Knuts. Desweiteren werden mehrere Erbstücke der Potterfamilie und eine Büchersammlung von eintausenddreihundertfünfzig Exemplaren über weiße Magie und ein Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Potter im Verließ 9317 aufbewahrt._

_Diese Vollmachtserklärung ist den Kobolden bei Gringotts vorzuweisen._

_M. Carving, Abteilung für magische Erbfolge _

Sofort überkam Harry ein Gefühl von Verlegenheit. Schon immer hatte er sich geschämt, dass er so ein Vermögem besaß, und die Weasleys nicht. Vielleicht würde Mrs. Weasley sich diesesmal dazu breitschlagen lassen etwas Gold anzunehmen, obwohl sich ihr Verließ seit der Eröffnung von Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ziemlich gefüllt hatte. Harry nahm sich vor sobald wie möglich zu Gringotts zu gehen und seine Bankgeschäfte zu erledigen. Ein kurzer blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon Sieben geworden war. Solange schwelgte er schon in Gedanken über seine Briefe. Immer noch vertieft in seine Post riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken."Potter komm sofort runter! Oder es kracht." Ein diabolisches Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit, mit einem _plopp _war er verschwunden. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte er vor dem fuchsteufelswilden Vernon Dursley auf. Dieser fing sofort an zu schreien:" Ha, du blöder Bengel jezt fliegst du von deiner gottverdammten Schule!"Cool lächelnd antwortete Harry darauf:" Hast du vergessen welcher Tag heute ist ?" Mr Dursley blickte auf den Kalender in der Küche, woraufhin er sofort kreidebleich wurde, ebenso wie seine Frau Petunia. Dudley raste sofort mit einem angstverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Haus. Harry begann zu erklären:"Ich werde euch nichts antun, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden und sagen, dass ich verschwinde, ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen und tschüss!"Harry wollte keine Zaubersprüche gegen die Dursleys richten, da sonst ihre angst vor Zauberern nur noch mehr geschürt werden würde. Er war wieder in sein Zimmer zurück appariert, packte schnell mit einem modifizierten Aufrufezauber alle seine Sachen in den Koffer, schnappte den leeren Käfig und apparierte mit seinem Gepäck vor den Grimauldiplatz 12, gespannt was ihn erwartete. Nun hieß es Ligusterweg ade, Harry würde der Zeit hier nicht nachweinen.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Einmal Winkelgasse und zurück**

Harry erschien mit einem_ plopp_ mitten vor den Hausnummer 10 und 14. Er ging ein paar mal vor den Häusern hin und her und dachte an den Grimauldiplatz. Plätzlich schob sich ein weiteres Haus zwischen die beiden anderen. Züging betrat Harry das Haus.Dies war das Haus welches ihm sein verstorbener Pate, Sirius Black vermacht hatte, doch wollte er es nie haben denn jedesmal wenn er hier war fiel ihm wieder jene Nacht in der Myteriumsabteilung ein. Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken müssen. Kaum hatte er die Küche betreten, war er schon von Ginny in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen worden. Harry konnte nicht sagen wie lange er dauerte, doch es war ihm egal. Denn solange er die Wärme von Ginnys Körper fühlen konnte war alles egal. Als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, wurde sein Gesicht genauso tomatenrot wie das seiner Freundin. Sie waren ganze Zeit von Ron, Hermine und Remus angestarrt worden, welche nun schelmisch grinsten. Nachdem er Ron mit einem Handschlag begrüßt hatte, wurde er von Hermine in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung gezogen. Auch Remus schüttelte Harry die Hand, während sein ehemaliger Lehrer etwas murmelte was Harry "..wie James.." deuetete. Nach dem freudigen Wiedersehen eröffnete Remus die Erklärung:" Hi Harry, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist steht der Grimauldiplatz ziemlich leer." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das wirklich nur das Notdürftigste an Möbeln in der Küche stand."Nun ja, nach Snapes Verrat, sind wir gezwungen gewesen ein neues Haupquartier für den Orden zu finden, was uns auch gelungen ist. Später werden wir dorthin reisen, doch zunächst werden wir einen kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen. Da die Todesserpatroulien erst kurz vor Schulanfang beginnen, dürfte es jetzt noch relativ sicher sein. Trotzdem werden wir zu unserem Schutz den _Illusio-_Zauber anwenden. Später haben wir dann mehr Zeit für andere Fragen , alles klar? Na dann los!" Dann zog Remus seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, doch ließ er ihn wieder in diese zurück fallen, als er sah das Harry den Kamin bereits angezündet hatte. Jeder nahm eine Brise Flohpulver aus einem Lederbeutel den ihnen Remus gereicht hatte. Nachdem Lupin das Pulver in das Feuer geworfen hatte stieg er als erster in die Flammen und rief den Namen seines Zielortes. Danach verschwanden Ron, Hermine und Ginny in den grünen Flammen. Schließlich stieg auch Harry in den Kamin und rief:" Gringotts". Harry verspührte wie immer das Gefühl als ob er durch ein Abflussrohr gesaugt werden würde. Schon wenige Augenblicke später stand er im Kamin der Zaubererbank "_Gringotts_". Er putzte sich die Asche von seinem Umhang und trat aus dem Kamin heraus in Richtung seiner Freunde. Remus begann wieder zu sprechen:" Also, dass hier ist unser Treffpunkt, wir treffen uns hier wieder in einer Stunde und vergesst bitte nicht den _Illusio_- Zauber auf euch zulegen wenn ihr auf die Straße geht."Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von den Vieren. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny stellten sich jeweils an einen der freien Schalter. Als Harry an den Schalter trat stockte er kurz, er kannte den Kobold der dort auf dem hohen Schalter saß. Es war Griphook, er hatte Hagrid und ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch in der Zaubererbank zu den Verließen geführt. Der Kobold vertieft in sein Registerbuch sagte:" Ja, bitte.". Harry trat näher an den Schalter heran und begann zu sprechen:" Mr. Griphook, schön sie wieder zusehen sind sie befördert worden?" Nun sah der Kobold endlich auf."Ah, Mr Potter, lang ist es her als sie das letzte mal bei uns waren, ja ich bin befördert worden. Was kann ich für sie tun!", sagte der Kobold in einem freundlichen Tonfall. " Ich habe diesen Sommer ein Schreiben vom Ministerium bekommen, welches ich ihnen vorlegen soll.", sagte Harry und zog den Brief aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er überreichte Griphook den Brief, der ihn sofort durchlas. Danach begann er zu sprechen:" Jaja Mr Potter es geht um das Verließ _9317_, nach dem sie nun ihre Volljährigkeit erreicht haben wird das Jugendverließ aufgelöst und der Geldbestand darin in das Verließ_ 9317 _transferiert, dürfte ich um ihren Schlüssel bitten." Bereitwillig gab er dem Kobold seinen Schlüssel. Dieser zog darauf hin eine Steinschale mit einer komischen dampfenden Flüssigkeit und einen Schlüssel mit der Aufschrift :_9317_ aus seinem Pult heraus. Griphook warf die beiden Schlüssel in die Schale, welche darauf fürchterlich zum Zischen begann. Wenige Sekunden später

sprang ein goldener Schlüssel aus der Schale. Der Kobold begann wieder zu sprechen:"So fertig , wollen sie nun die Erbstücke besichtigen?" Harry nickte nur und folgte dem kleinen magischen Wesen zu den Bahnen die zu den Verließen führten. Nach einer rasanten Fahrt auf der Lorenbahn kamen sie endlich am Verließ _9317 _an. Griphook hielt das Gefährt an und stieg aus und Harry folgte ihm mit der Lampe. Als Griphook das Verließ öffnete konnte Harry kaum etwas sehen da er vom fielen Gold geblendet war. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht. Nun konnte Harry auch sehen das es noch eine weiter Tür in ein neben Zimmer gab. Schnellen Schrittes ging er durch diese hindurch. Das Erste was er sah war ein Schwert , dass ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er ging näher heran. Es war das Schwert von Gryffindor, jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein, dass auf seiner Liste für Hogwarts ein Schwert aufgeführt war. Er drehte sich zu dem Kobold um und sagte:" Das Schwert werde ich mitnehmen."Griphook antwortete darauf nur mit einem Nicken. Harry schritt weiter im Zimmer auf und ab als ihm plötzlich der Titel eines Buches ins Auge fiel."_Gegenflüche und Schildzauber gegen sämtliche schwarzen Flüche _von Olaf dem Weisen. Auch dieses Erbstück legte er dem Kobold in die Hände. Nun betrachtet er noch den Familienstammbaum der Potters, sofort fiel ihm ein bekannter Name auf Godric Gryffindor, doch gleich daneben erkannte er einen ihm ebenfalls geläufigen Nachnahmen, nämlich Slytherin. Gryffindor hatte die Tochter von Slytherin geheiratet, Gwendolyn Slytherin. Es war also doch wahr, Harry war mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt. Auch Merlin war in dem Stammbaum erwähnt. Harry wusste, dass er der Letzte seiner Familie war, doch plötzlich stockte er. Es gab noch eine Verwandte die lebte und von der Harry Jahre lang nichts gewusst hatte ihr Name war:_ Maria Della´Sol. _Unbedingt wollte er mehr über seine Tante erfahren. Erneut richtete er sich an den Kobold:" Ich möchte die beiden Erbstücke und den Stammbaum mitnehmen, außerdem hätte ich gerne, wenn es möglich ist eine Auflistung aller Gegenstände zu gesannt. Ich werde die drei Sachen dann am Rückweg wieder mitnehmen." Griphook wieder nur nickte. Dann fuhren die beiden an die Oberfläche zurück. Harry gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden die in der Eingangshalle schon auf ihn warteten,nicht jedoch ohne sich von dem Kobold zu verabschieden. Die Vier legten die Illusionszauber über sich und traten auf die Straße hinaus. Schnell gingen die sie die Winkelgasse entlang. Sie hatten sich entschieden zuerst zu Madam Malkim zu gehen das sie alle neue Roben brauchten. Vorallem Harry und Ron, da die beiden sehr in die Höhe geschossen waren. Harry hatte trotz den ewigen Zwangsdiäten der Dursleys stattliche 1,89 erreicht und trotzdem war Ron noch immer um einige Zentimeter größer als er. Doch Harry und Ron waren nicht nur in die Höhe gewachsen auch hatten sie ordentlich an Muskelmasse zugelegt, wie es bei zwei jungen Burschen wie ihnen auch sein sollte. Auch Hermine und Ginny wollten sich neue Ballkleider kaufen, da dieses Jahr der Weihnachtsball, der Halloweenball, sowie der Abschlussball stattfinden würden. Als sie das Geschäft betraten schmunzelten Hermine und Ginny sich gegen seitig an, da Harry und Ron, wie alle anderen Jungs nichts von den Bällen wussten.

Harry ließ den anderen den Vortritt, weil er mit Madam Malkim alleine sprechen wollte. In einem Buch hatte er gelesen, dass Umhänge aus Drachenleder Klammerflüche, Schockzauber und sonstige schwachen Flüche und Zauber abwehren würden.. Nachdem seine Freunde Madam Malkim ihre Wünsche mitgeteilt hatten, sprach nun auch Harry sie an. Harry fragte sie ob sie seine Roben und Umhänge, genauso wie seinen Festtagsumhang aus Drachenleder schneidern konnte und so verzaubern konnte das diese aussahen wie ganz normale Roben. Die Schneiderin nickte eifrig und begann Maß zu nehmen. Kurz darauf waren die neuen Kleidungsstücke fertig, sie bezahlten, verzauberten sich wieder und gingen danach weiter zum nächsten Laden. Nämlich zu _Florish&Blotts_. Kaum waren sie im Geschäft waren sie schon wieder auf der Straße, da keine Seele außer dem Verkäufer im Geschäft war. Danach gingen sie noch zu _Quacksalbers_, zur _Tintenfabrik_ wo sie Pergament, Tinte und Federkiele kauften, zur _Eyeloops Eulenkaufhaus _und Schließlich zu Fred & Georges Laden, _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Kaum waren sie im Geschäft lösten sie den Zauber auf. Sofort trat einer der beiden Zwillinge aus dem Ladeninneren hervor. Harry konnte gleich am F auf dem Pullover erkennen, dass es George war da die beiden immer ihre Pullis tauschten. Harry kam näher an die Theke und sagte."Hi, George!". Dieser antwortete grinsend:"Moin Chef, wie hast du erkannt das ich es bin.""Also wirklich George der Witz hat aber echt schon so einen Bart und wo ist Fred!". Breit grinsend antwortete er:" Der arbeitet Zuhause. Ich zuerst will dir was Neues zeigen was sicher nützlich für dich ist." Ron und Ginny hatten ganze Zeit in den Regalen geschaut während sie von Hermines Blicken erdolcht worden waren, aber jetzt kamen sie näher. Georg sprach weiter :" Das ist eine Instant-Mauer, kommt mit in den Hinterhof und ich zeig euch wie es geht." Sie gingen allesamt in den Hof hinter dem Laden. Goerge stellte den kleinen viereckigen Stein auf den Boden. Alle wichen aus Sicherheitsgründen ein Stück zurück. George tippte auf den Stein und plötzlich stand dort, eine einmeterdicke Mauern aus solidem Stein." Dieses kleine nützliche Ding haben wir erfunden falls man auf der Flucht vor irgend jemandem ist, zuerst nimmt man eine von den schwarzen Steinen tippt mit dem Zauberstab drauf und sagt _coniugo, _dann ist die Instant- Mauer mit eurem Zauberstab verbunden. Jetzt müsst ihr nur mehr mit dem Stab auf die Mauer tippen und sie vergrößert oder verkleinert sich wieder." Er tippte mit seinem Stab auf die Mauer, die auf einmal wieder zu einem kleinen schwarzen Stein zusammen schrumpfte. Alle drei staunte nur und dachten, dass Fred&George endlich mal etwas wirklich gutes erfunden hatten. Harry begann begeistert zu sprechen:"Wow! Das ist wirklich mal interressant und wirklich nützlich". Harry, Ron und Ginny deckten sich noch mit Stinkbomben, Nicht-platzenden-Leuchtballons und anderen Scherzartikeln ein. Dies quittierte Hermine nur mit einem missbilligendem Blick. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich von George und traten wieder hinaus auf die Winkelgasse, nicht jedoch ohne ihn zu fragen wo sie denn ihre magischen Schwerter kaufen könnten. Das Geschäft lag gleich neben der _Magischen Menagerie_, es hieß _Das Schwert im Stein. _Es war ein ziemlich kleiner Laden, doch vom Boden bis zur Decke auf Regalen und Ständer standen und hingen Schwerter jeder Größenordnung. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Hüne vom Inneren des Ladens hervorgetreten. Er war fast so groß wie Hagrid und dazu noch muskelbepackt. Er legte den schweren Eisenhammer, den er in der Hand hielt ab und sprach:" Hi! Ich bin Arthur, Verkäufer und Schmied von diesem Laden! _Das Schwert im Stein_ ist ein Einmannbetrieb. Ihr seit sicher siebte Klasse Hogwarts stimmt´s? Na das haben wir gleich. Ich glaube für die Dame nehmen wir besser zwei Schwungsäbel, damit ihr zwei nicht die Kontrolle über eure Waffen verliert." Er nickte dem beiden Damen zu und zeigte Hermine und Ginny die Regale auf dem die Säbel standen. Danach trat er an Ron heran." Du siehst mir aus wie ein stattlicher junger Mann, schau dahinten stehen die Bihänder"sagte er und deutete auf ein Fass worin viele lange Schwerter steckten. Dann ging er zur Harry und sprach:" Und was kann ich für dich tun? Wie wärs mit einem von den Einhändern dahinten?" Doch Harry antwortete :" Nein Danke, ich habe schon eines." Arthur fragte darauf hin:" Dürfte ich fragen was für eines." Nun antwortete Harry etwas verlegen:"Nun ja, ich habe das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor geerbt." Sofort drehten sich seine drein Begleiter um und schauten ihn erstaunt an. Doch der Schmied sprach sofort weiter:" Was für ein Zufall, Godric Gryffindor hat damals bei einem meiner Vorfahren etwas in Arbeit gegeben und gesagt, dass er es für seinen wahren Erben aufheben soll. Nun ist also der Tag gekommen." Er rannte schnell in das Hinterzimmer und holte ein Paar Eisenhandschuhe und sprach weiter:"Dies sind die Handschuhe zu deinem Schwert, sie sind aus dem Leder eines Roten Bretagneriesen und aus Pyritstein hergestellt, sie sind so hart wie Titan, aber so elastisch wie Seide. Zudem hat jeweils einer der Handschuhe eine besondere magische Eigenschaft, Zieh einmal beide an!" Auf Hermines Einwurf ," Was! Leder eines Roten Bretagneriesen, diese Drachenart ist doch schon seit tausend Jahren ausgestorben!" Arthur antwortete:" Ja das stimmt Godric hat damals den Letzten getötet."Nun zog Harry die Handschuhe an, doch wiedererwartens waren sie nicht schwer, sonder leicht wie eine Feder."Gut,gut! Nun probier einmal das Schwert zu rufen, hebe deinen linken Arm und sprich einfach _armorum_". Harry stuzte zwar ein bisschen, tat aber wie ihm gehießen und sprach "_armorum_".

Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte er das Schwert in den Händen und die Scheide war mit einem Gürtel um seine Hüften gebunden. Der Schmied fur mit seinen Instruktionen fort." Ja, prima genauso. Und jetzt hebe deinen rechten Arm und rufe _protego._" Harry hob seinen Arm und rief "_protego_". Plötzlich materialisierte sich ein Schild auf seinem Unterarm. Es war genauso Rot wie die Handschuhe nur war der goldene Gryffindor-Löwe auf dem Schild zu erkennen. Harry sagte begeistert:" Ich nehme diese Handschuhe, wie viel wollen sie dafür". Doch Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete:" Die Handschuhe sind schon vor einer Ewigkeit bezahlt worden, du musst nichts zahlen." Wenig später hatten sich seine Freunde entschieden. Ron hatte sich ein Bihänder mit einer gezackten Klinge und rubinbesetzten Griff ausgesucht, Hermine einen Schwungsäbel mit einem Griff aus Drachenknochen und Ginny hatte sich ein Doppelsäbel mit einem goldenen Griff ausgesucht. Schnell erklärte Arthur Ginny noch die Besonderheit ihres Schwertes, denn sobald man "_dublo_" sagte wurden aus einem Säbel zwei. Harry sagte zu seinen Freunden:" Ich bezahle und keine Widerrede!" Schon bevor seine drei Freunde etwas sagen konnten hatte Harry Arthur schon die achthundertneunzig Galleonen gezahlt. Kaum waren sie bei Gringotts angekommen fingen die drei an auf Harry einzureden. Mit einem "Was soll ich mit so viel Geld anfangen!" zeigte er den dreien seinen Kontoauszug .Nun hatte sie keine Argumente mehr. Schnell holte Harry noch das Buch und den Wandteppich, verkleinerte beides und steckte es in seine Tasche. Nun war auch schon Remus in der Zaubererbank aufgetaucht und deutete ihnen zum Kamin. Er sagte den dreien noch ihren Zielort und schon waren sie alle in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Castello Della´Sol**

Nach der Reihe stiegen Remus, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny aus den grünen Flammen, auch hier schien der Kamin mehr als Portal zu dienen als für Heizzwecke. Sie standen in einem großen, rundem Saal , der locker zwanzig Meter hoch war. Es erinnerte Harry sehr an eine Burg. Seitlich an der Wand entlang schraubten sich die Treppen in die Höhe, doch wie in Hogwarts schienen die Stufen einen eigenen Willen zu haben, da man immer wieder das Kratzen von Steinen hören konnte. Harry erblickte eine große Holztüre vor sich und eine weitere die scheinbar nach draußen führte, da er einen Lichtschimmer hindurch scheinen sehen konnte. Auch sah Harry einen Torbogen, der anscheinend in den Keller führte . Die anderen Räume schienen in höher gelegenen Stockwerken zu seien. Plötzlich wurde er von einem sich räusperndem Remus aus den Gedanken gerissen. Dieser erhob seine Stimme:"Herzlich willkommen, im Castello Della´Sol, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens!" Wie ein Donnergrollen hallte Lupins Stimme in dem Raum. Danach folgten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny ihm durch die große Holztür in den nächsten Raum. Nun betraten die Fünf einen Raum der Harry fast so riesig wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts vorkam. Er war quadratisch und in mitten des hohen Raumes stand eine Tafel. Hinten in der Ecke ging scheinbar eine Tür in die Küche, da Harry aus dem Raum Geklapper von Töpfen und Pfannen hören konnte. Er schaute in die Runde, viele Gesichter erkannte er sofort. Er konnte Arthur und Molly Weasley sehen, Charly war auch anwesend, ihm angereiht saßen Bill und Fleur. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Kingsley Shacklebot, Tonks ,Mad-Eye Moody und Minerva McGonagall. Auch andere altbekannte Gesichter, wie Dädalus Diggel konnte er sehen. Plötzlich stand eine ihm noch unbekannte Frau auf, Harry schätzte sie auf circa dreißig ,sie war sehr hübsch und das erste was ihm auffiel waren ihre pechschwarzen Haare. Nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, Castello Della´Sol, dies war das Haus seiner Tante. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht wurde er auch schon von seiner Tante in eine mütterliche Umarmung gezogen." Darf ich dir vorstellen Harry, das ist deine Tante Maria. Sie ist die neue Leiterin des Ordens und dies hier ist ihre Burg. Doch was erzähl ich da du wirst später alles von ihr selbst hören" sagte Lupine. Harry war sprachlos. Nun wurde er von Mrs Weasley in eine feste Umarmung gedrückt, Mr Weasley und seine beiden ältesten Söhne schüttelten ihm die Hand. Fleur begrüßte ihn mit einem Wangenkuss und einem "´Allo, ´Arry". Tonks drückte ihn ganz fest ansich und Shackelbot und Moody schüttelten ihm fest die Hand. Nun erhob seine Tante die Stimme:" Nun Harry, genug der Begrüßungen lasst uns feiern!" Und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren ein Banner mit der Aufschrift:"Happy Birthday Harry", ein Haufen an Geschenken und gleich drei Geburtstagstorten aufgetaucht. Nun apparierten auch noch Fred&George die ihn noch freundlich grüßten und legten ihr Geschenk zu den anderen. Sofort setzten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf die vier freien Plätze die ihnen Remus zugewiesen hatte. Sofort begann Harry die Geschenke auszupacken. er öffnete das erste, es war das von Fred&George. Es war eine Schachtel voller Instant-Mauern, von Ron bekam Harry eine große Packung Berttie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und eine Tüte voll Schokofrösche, von Hermine ein Buch(typisch), es hieß "Zaubersprüche für den Alltag" ,von Ginny bekam er einen Gutschein für einen Kuss, welchen Harry sofort einlöste. Dieses quittierten Fred&George mit einem Jaulen und Mrs. Weasley mit einem erschrockenen Blick. Remus schenkte ihm ein Buch mit dem Titel: _Das Einmaleins der Animagie . _Harry schaute Lupin schief an der dazu nur grinste. Von Shackelbot,Tonks und Moody bekam er einen Gutschein für Trainingseinheiten in den Ferien. Schließlich war nur mehr eine Geschenk übrig, es war das seiner Tante. Er blickte sie an und sie nickte nur. Er öffnete das Geschenk und nahm es heraus. Es war ein Zauberstabhalfter für den Ärmel seines Umhangs. Sofort montierte er es an diesem und steckte seinen Zauberstab hinein. Seine Tante kam zu ihm und sagte:" Das ist nicht nur irgend ein Halfter, es hat eine magische Eigenschaft. Harry steh einmal auf und las deinen Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen." Harry tat wie ihm gehießen und ließ seinen Zauberstab einfach fallen, doch er konnte nicht den der Zauberstab flog sofort wieder in seine Hand. Nun konnte ihn keiner mehr so leicht entwaffnen."Dieses Halfter habe ich von deinem Vater bekommen, bevor ich nach Spanien ging, aber jetzt sollst du es haben" sagte seine Tante."Ja Harry wir sind in Spanien" antwortete seine Tante auf Harrys verdutzte Gesicht. Danach machten sich alle anwesend auf, Harry zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. danach stürzte sich der ganze Orden auf die Torten, sogar der sonst immer sehr misstrauische Moody verschlang die Siruptorte regelrecht. Nachdem Essen zündeten Fred und George eines ihrer Zimmerfeuerwerke an. Es wurde noch ein heiteres und ausgelassenes Fest.

Es war schon fast Abend geworden als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in ihre Zimmer hinauf gegangen waren. Nun begannen sie zu erzählen was während des Sommers so passiert war."Sag mal Ron was treibt eigentlich Voldemort momentan?"Mittler Weile hatte sich auch Ron an den Namen gewöhnt und antwortete:

"Naja, der Orden hat einige neue Spione einschleusen können. Das witzige ist ja, das Voldemord seit beginn der Sommerferien immer noch an der Prophezeiung grübelt und anscheinend an nichts anderes mehr denkt." Harry sagte erstaunt:"Ron ich glaube der heckt wieder mal einen Plan aus, und das ist nicht so witzig!Aber scheinbar haben wir momentan einen Frieden von ihm!Aber jetzt lass uns über was anderes reden."."Harry, ich hab eine tolle Neuigkeit für dich!" warf Ginny ein,"McGonagall hat mir angeboten, wegen meiner guten Noten eine Klasse aufzusteigen! Ist das nicht großartig jetzt sind wir alle in der selben Klasse!"Harry drückte Ginny nun einen Kuss auf ihre zarten Lippen, doch immer tiefer versanken die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis sie von einem schelmisch grinsendem Ron aus ihrer Trance gerissen worden waren."Ahja Harry, Hermine und ich sind zum Schulssprecherpaar ernannt worden, toll oder!" rief Ron. Harry verlieh seiner Freude sofort Ausdruck und klopfte Ron kräftig auf die Schulter und auch Hermine gratulierte er herzlich. Nun fiel im wieder etwas ein."Hey Ron, in der Schule musst du mich jetzt Professor Potter nennen!Ich bin zum Aushilfslehrer ernannt worden." Ron und Ginny schauten Harry nun ungläubig an und auch Hermine schauten nun über ihr Buch hinaus(endlich einmal)."Ihr müsst mich natürlich nur in der Stunde so anreden!" Hermine sprang auf und gratulierte ihm und außerdem erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass er sich jetzt noch mehr an die Regeln halten musste. Nachdem Hermine ihn stundenlang zu getextet hatte verschwand er in sein Zimmer. Es war ein großer Raum mit einem Himmelbett, einem großen Kleiderschrank und einer Ecke stand eine Komode und in der anderen ein Arbeitstisch. Harry war klar, dass sobald er schlafen würde, ihn wieder die alltäglichen Alpträume verfolgen würden. So setzte er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und las etwas in seinen neuen Büchern. Nachdem Harry einige Zeit vertieft in ein Buch an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen war, fand er einige interessante Zaubersprüche im Buch. Einer war ein Wärmedämmzauber , Harry dachte sich das er diesen sicher gut in Hogwarts brauchen konnte. Auch schrieb sich Harry genau den gegenteiligen Zauber auf. Es war ein Kühlungszauber und da er die Spanische Hitze nicht gewöhnt war, konnte etwas Abkühlung sicher nicht Schaden. Der Dritte und Letzte war ein Aufräumzauber. Dieser Spruch ließ alle herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke im Zimmer in den Kasten fliegen. Schon nach einigen Stunden Übung konnte Harry die drei Zauber mit etwas Konzentration relativ gut anwenden. Doch nun machte er sich an das Buch, das er aus seinem Verließ mitgenommen hatte. Schildzauber_ und Gegenflüche gegen sämtliche schwarze Flüche las_ Harry. Er durch blätterte das Buch langsam, als er plötzlich die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche fand. Doch was ihn sehr erstaunte, war das unter dem Todesfluch _Avada_ _Kedavra _nicht wie in allen anderen Büchern stand, dass es keinen Gegefluch gäbe, stand hier ein Abprallfluch Namens: _morsarcet_. Harry konnte sich ein fiesen Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nun hatte er eine geheim Waffe gegen über Voldemort. Doch schien dieser Fluch sehr schwer zu lernen seien, aber Harry hatte ja noch den ganzen Sommer Zeit die Gegenflüche zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu lernen. Harrys Projekte für diese Sommerferien hießen: _morsarcet, crucioprotego und imperiosuperare. _Nun begann Harry schließlich auch noch das Buch, das Remus ihm geschenkt hatte zu lesen. Harry schien es so, alsob es wohl nicht so leicht werden würde ein Animagus zu werden. In den nächsten Tagen würde er McGonagall um Animagistunden bitten. Immer noch über dem Buch lehnend schlief er schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er schon sehr früh von Moody und Shackelbot abgeholt. Zusammen gingen sie zuerst in die Küche um zu Frühstücken. Molly Weasley hatte den drei Neuankömmlingen bereits Ham&Eggs und Pfannkuchen aufgetischt.

Harry ließ sich zwischen Ron und Ginny nieder. Hermine war gestern noch spät am Abend zurück zu ihren Eltern appariert. Nachdem Frühstück holte Harry noch schnell

das Buch mit den Gegenflüchen um es Moody zuzeigen. Moody und Shackelbot warteten schon am Kellerabgang als Harry mit dem Buch auftauchte. Er gab es Moody zum Lesen in die Hand. Nachdem dieser den Absatz überflogen hatte, huschte ein Grinsen über das zerfurchte und vernarbte Gesicht des Exaurors."Toll Potter, du hast uns wiedermal einen Vorteil gegenüber den Todessern und Voldi verschafft, natürlich wirst du diese drei Flüche alle noch im Sommer lernen!" knurrte Moody erheitert. Harry folgte den beiden in den Keller. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er die riesige, hell erleuchtete Halle sah. Überall im ganzen Raum waren Säulen und Mauern mit Schlupfwinkel verteilt. Harry konnte sich kam einen besseren Übungsplatz für einen Auroreneinsatz erdenken als diesen."So Harry, dies ist unser Übungsplatz, wir werden dir so viel wie möglich von unserem Wissen über Tarnung, Verteidigung und Angriff übermitteln wie möglich", sagte Shackelbot. Darauf knurrte Moody nur:"Hör endlich auf zu reden! Lass uns ihn testen."

Und mit einem _plopp_ waren die beiden irgendwo in dem Gewirr aus Gängen und Nischen

verschwunden. Doch Harry war nicht dumm und wollte auch nicht gejagt werden also legte er einen Desillosiunierunszauber über sich. So war er nur noch als leichter Schatten erkennbar. Doch würde er nur Shackelbot damit täuschen können, da Moody durch sämtliche Zauber und sogar durch seinen Tarnumhang sehen konnte. Harry versteckte sich jedoch in einer dunklen Nische die nur von einer Seite zugänglich war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und wartete auf einen der beiden Auroren. Plötzlich kam Kingsley um die Ecke gebogen. Blitzartig reagierte dieser auf den von Harry ausgehenden Klammerfluch und wehrte ihn mit einem Schildzauber ab. Durch Shackelbot Expillarmus wurde Harry sein Zauberstab entrissen, doch dieser kam sofort zu ihm zurück geflogen. Der fluchende Kingsey wurde gerade von Harry Expillarmus getroffen und waqr nun Harrys Klammerfluch wehrlos ausgesetzt. Nun kam Moody um die Ecke gehumpelt. Einen Klammerfluch nach dem anderen schoss er auf Harry, doch Dank seines Drachenlederumhangs zeigten sie keine Wirkung. Erst als Mad-Eye aus kurzer Entfernung einen Schockzauber auf Harry ausübte fiel dieser in Ohnmacht. Kurze Zeit später wachte Harry wieder auf und stand auf. Nun kam der wieder befreite Shackelbot und Moody auf ihn zu."Hast dich gut geschlagen Potter, aber wie zum Teufel hast du meine Klammerflüche abwehren können!",knurrte Moody. Harry musste nun grinsen.

"Das zeig ich ihnen gleich" sagte Harry. Nun löste er kurz den Zauber seines Umhangs und darunter erschien das Drachenleder."Getarntes Drachenleder Potter, tolle Idee könnte von mir sein!" rief Moody.

Mittler Weile war es schon Mittag geworden und die drei Männer gingen nach oben in den Speisesaal. Nun wurde Harry von Ron und Ginny belagert, die alles haargenau wissen wollten. Etwas später am Nachmittag ging er seine Tante besuchen. Als er vor der Tür ihres Zimmers stand überlegte er noch kurz, doch schon hatte er instinktiv an der Tür geklopft. Kurz darauf wurde er wieder in eine mütterliche Umarmung gezogen. Seine Tante bat ihn sich zusetzen. Harry eröffnete das Gespräch."Tante Maria, ich wollte dich fragen warum ich eigentlich zu den Dursleys gekommen bin und nicht zu dir", fragte Harry. Seine Tante antwortete:"Nur Maria Harry, ich habe solange darauf gewartet dich kennen zu lernen und nun wollen wir uns doch nicht mit Förmlichkeiten herum ärgern.

Naja eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach warum du zu den Dursleys gekommen bist. Damals kurz bevor du geboren worden bist, war ich für den Orden als Spion tätig. Doch dann bin ich aufgeflogen. Mein Ansehen in England war stark geschädigt und außerdem musste ich vor Voldemord fliehen. Deshalb bin ich hier in diese Burg gezogen, es liegen so viele alte Zauber, Banne und Muggelabwehrflüche auf der Burg, dass Voldemord mich hier nicht finden konnte. Selbst zu deiner Geburt konnte ich nicht kommen. Ich änderte meinen Namen und verschanzte mich hier in dieser Burg bis zu jener schicksalhaften Halloweennacht. Nachdem Tod deiner Eltern wollte ich dich zu mir holen. Doch Dumbeldore meinte, dass du besser in seinem Einflussbereich bleiben solltest. Deswegen hast du all die Jahre bei diesen schrecklichen Muggel leben müssen. Achja Harry, ihr könnt draußen auf den Ländereien Quidditch spielen, aber ihr dürft nicht außerhalb der Grenzmauern fliegen!" Harry war sehr froh darüber , dass sie draußen trainieren konnten. Maria unterhielt sich noch mit Harry über die letzten Schuljahre. Sie redeten fast noch

eine Stunde lang. Harry hatte das Gefühl Maria schon eine Ewigkeit zu kennen.Gegen Drei Uhr traf sich Harry mit Ron und Ginny zum Tranieren in der Eingangshalle. Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz unter den Arm geklemmt. Ron und Ginny hatten von Fred&George Quidditchbälle und zwei Nimbus Zweitausendundeins bekommen. Harry war froh darüber das er gestern noch den Kühlungszauber gelernt hatte da es höllisch heiß war, auch Ron und Ginny belegte er mit diesem. Kurze Zeit später hatten die Drei auch schon eine geeignete Wiese gefunden. Harry verwandelte drei Sträucher die dort standen in drei hölzerne Tore. Endlich konnte Harry wieder das freie und ausgelassene Gefühl genießen, wenn er auf seinem Feuerblitz durch die Luft saußte. Jeweils machten die Drei eine Stunde Training für Hüter, Jäger und Sucher.

Nach dem Abendessen ließen Ron und Harry den Tag bei einer Partie Zauberschach ausklingen. Erschöpft aber glücklich ging Harry ins Bett, doch heute träumte er nur von Quidditch spielen


	4. Chapter 4

**4.Von Stachelrücken und Roten Riesen**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in Ginny´s Armen erwachte, musste er sich erst wieder zurecht finden. Ihm war, als würde er immer noch träumen. Er wehrte sich dagegen aufzuwachen, denn das war ein zu schöner Traum. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde merkte er, dass er gar nicht träumte, sondern wirklich in Ginny's Armen lag, ganz eng an sie geschmiegt."Morgen, Harry..", murmelte er verschlafen, während sie sich mit der rechten Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen wischte. Hatte er sie doch aus Versehen aufgeweckt."Guten Morgen, Ginny!", antwortete er sanft lächelnd und schmiegte sich wieder an sie. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"So gut wie noch nie und ich träume wohl immer noch.", grinste sie noch leicht schläfrig, während Harry Ginny zärtlich eine ihrer losen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Diese beugte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor, um ihm einen kleinen Morgenkuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

"Du, an diese Weise aufgeweckt zu werden könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen!", lachte Harry. Ginny, die nun ganz aufgewacht war, musste breit grinsen.

"Akzeptiert, Euer Gnaden, es sind keinerlei Einsprüche dagegen einzuwenden!", meinte sie frech und zwinkerte.

"Okay, dann musst du jetzt aber hierbleiben!", ordnete Harry an, nahm Schwung und warf sie in der Art eines jagenden Löwen auf ihren Rücken, so dass sie festgenagelt liegenblieb."Hilfe...", bettelte sie mit ergebener Stimme – wenn er sie so an den Schultern festnagelte, konnte sie sich absolut nicht mehr rühren, geschweige denn befreien. Doch Harry lächelte ihr nur zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen weiteren Kuss zu geben...

Ein wenig später kamen die beiden grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd händchenhaltend zum Frühstück. Wo sie von einer gutgelaunten Mrs. Weasley gemustert wurden. Plötzlich stach Harry ein Mann ins Auge, der über alle hinweg sah."Morgen Hagrid", rief Harry dem Halbriesen zu, der ihm nun mit einer seiner mülltonnendeckelgroßen Händen zuwinkte. Doch konnte Harry den Hüter der Ländereien und Schlüssel von Hogwarts fast nicht wieder erkennen. Statt seinem normalen Ledermantel, hatte Hagrid ein Hawaiihemd von der Größe eines Zweimannzeltes und kurze Bermudashorts an. Auch hatte er sich den Bart abrasiert und seine sonst immer buschigen Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz nachhinten gebunden. Als Harry sich zu ihm gesellte und ihn auf sein neues Aussehen ansprach antwortete Hagrid:"Naja es ist doch ganzschön heiß hier in Spanien, außerdem ist der Bart schon ziehmlich gefährlich bei der Drachenzucht." Auf Harry erstaunte Gesicht hin fuhr Hagrid fort:"Ja, deine Tante hat mir großzügigerweise ein paar Hektar Land gegeben. Jetzt züchte ich dort Norwegische Stachelrücken und Norbert

konnte ich so tranieren, dass er jetzt als Wachdrache über das Grundstück fliegt. Ach und außerdem habe ich dir ein Geschenk mit gebracht du wirst dich sicher darüber freuen!" Harry folgte mit seinem Blick nun Hagrids riesige Hand, welche auf eine große Steinerschale am Nebentisch zeigte. In der Schale prasselte ein Feuer, in welchem ein großes rotes Ei gebettet war. Daneben lag am Tisch ein Buch in einem Ledereinband, Harry nahm es in die Hand um es näher zu beäugen. Er las den Titel:"_ verschiedene Drachenarten u_nd_ ihre Pflege _von Rubeus Hagrid." Sehr erstaunt rief Harry:" Aber Hagrid, das ist doch ein.. dass kann ich nicht annehmen, außerdem ist es zu gefährlich." Doch diesesmal wurde er von seiner Maria unterbrochen." Ach papperlapapp Harry! Auch wir hatten damals einen Drachen als Haustier und wenn er richtig gezähmt ist, dann kann ein Drache als Haustier sehr nützlich sein. Sieh dir doch Norbert an!" sagte seine Tante. Harry fühlte sich zwar von den beiden hintergangen, doch um Hagrid nicht zu verletzen nahm er das Geschenk trotzdem an. Nun ließ sich Harry wieder zwischen Ron und Ginny um zu Frühstücken. Mrs. Weasley hatte sich Harry schon einen Teller voll Pfannkuchen hingestellt. Nur mit Rons und Ginnys Hilfe konnte er den Berg bezwingen. Moody sah, dass Harry der Haufen an Pfannkuchen doch auf den Magen geschlagen hatte und reichte diesem seinen Flachmann. Um Moody nicht zu beleidigen nahm Harry einen kräftigen Schluck aus dessen Flachmann. Was Harry erst jetzt feststellte war, dass Moody hochprozentigen Kürbissnaps in seiner Flasche hatte. Harry tat einen kräftigen Schluck Kürbissaft um den grässlichen Geschmack des Snapses zu über tünchen." Na aus euch machen wir in diesem ommer auch noch Männer, Potter, Weasley." knurrte Moody harry zu. Harry und Ron freute sich schon von Moody und den anderen Männern im Orden unter den Tisch gesoffen zu werden.

Nachdem Frühstück brachte Harry das Ei mit einem Schwebezauber nachoben in sein Zimmer. Dort ließ er die Flammen noch einmal mit einem "_incendio" _auflodern und belegte die Schale samt Ei mit dem Wärmedämmzauber. In der Halle traf er sich wieder mit Ron und Ginny, auch Hermine war wieder aus dem Haus ihrer eltern herkommen.Hermine begann sofort wie ein Wasserfall zu reden:"Morgen Harry, ich hab gestern noch einige Sachen von Haus meiner Eltern holen müssen. Jetzt bin ich ganz hier her gezogen. Ich finde es wunderschön hier diese Sonne und erst die Landschaft! Aber stimmt es wirklich, dass Hagrid jetzt Drachen auf dem Gelände züchtet." Harry konnte nur "Ja.." sagen, denn schon begann Hermine weiter zu quasseln:"Ich finde es zwar sehr gefährlich, aber Hagrid wird schon wissen was er tut. Apropos gefährlich. wir sind von Ron, du und ich sind in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Nur Ginny muss noch ein Jahr warten. Heute Abend ist eine Sitzung und wir sind auch eingeladen. Aber aktiv mitarbeiten dürfen wir erst nach dem Schulabschluss. Harry der nun endlich das Wort ergreifen konnte sagte:" Echt, endlich sind wir nicht mehr die blöden kleinen Kinder! Aber lass uns doch jetzt zu Hagrid gehen."

Freudig schlenderten die vier Freunde eingehackt den Kiesweg entlang, auf den sie ein Wegbeschilderung hingewiesen hatte. Plötzlich standen die drei vor einem großen hölzernen Torbogen auf dem großen goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand:" Dragons Point. Harry, Ron , Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich gegenseitig an, da sie wussten, dass sich nun Hagrids Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte. Kaum hatten sie denn Torbogen durchquert landete vor ihnen ein grüner Drache. Instinktiv zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und richtete diesen auf den Drachen. Doch plötzlich drückte ihm sein Freund Ron die ausgestreckte Zauberhand hinunter und sagte:" Schau doch mal genau hin, das ist doch Norbert!" Erst jetzt erkannte Harry das der Drache ein Reitgeschirr umgebunden hatte und auf dem stacheligen Rücken des Tieres saß die hünenhafte Gestalt von Hagrid. Der Halbriese stieg von seinem mächtigen Reittier ab und ging zu Harry. Der Drache trottete Hagrid wie ein junger Hund hinter her. Hagrid begann zu sprechen:" Hu, das ist ja noch gut gegangen hättest dem kleinen fast einen Schocker verpasst!" Nun begann wieder Hermien zu sprechen:" Hagrid wie hast du das geschafft normaler Weise sind Drachen doch keine Haustiere!""Naja, Hermine das ist so das Lebewesen mit dem Drachen das erste mal Kontakt haben prägen sie sich ganz gut ein und folgen ihm aufs Wort. Das weiß kaum einer. Außerdem habe ich alle Drachen auf dieser Farm so gezähmt, dass sie nur Menschen etwas tun wenn die sie zuerst angereifen. Aber nur Norbert ist so zahm wie ein Hund geworden, warscheinlich weil ich michso viel mit ihm beschäftige. Kommt mit ich bring Norbert nur Schnell zu seiner Herde." Harry und die anderen folgten Hagrid nun. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf das die Wege von riesigen Koppeln gesäumt waren, die allesamt mit gigantischen Kuppel überdacht waren. Als Hagrid bemerkt Harry erstaunte Blicke bemerkt hatte sagte er:" Die Kuppel sind dazu da meine Kleinen nicht wegfliegen. Unter den Kuppel sind jeweils verschiedenartige Klimazonen." Er öffnete das Gatte einer der Koppel, sofort bemerkte Harry das es hier deutlich kühler war als außerhalb auf den Wegen. Danch gingen sie alle Richtung einer Hütte im Herzen der Farm. Erst jetzt fiel allen auf, dass diese genauso aussieht wie jene in Hogwarts. Sofort wurden sie alle von einem erfreut bellendem Fang begrüßt. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny setzten sich an den Tisch, während Hagrid ihnen Tee und Steinkekse anbot. Nun begann der Halbriese wieder zu sprechen:"Freunde, ich bin wirklich glücklich , dass ihr alle hier seits. Aber leider werden wir uns dieses Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts wiedersehen." Die Vier schauten ihren großen Fruend ungläubig an." Ich weiß das, dass ein Schlag für euch sein muss doch erstens habe ich mir hier endlich meinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt und zweitens kann ich nicht zurück dorthin wo Dumbeldore..-na ist wisst schon." beendete Hagrid schluchzend. Sofort standen die Vier auf und umarmten ihren Riesenfreund."Charly wird euch dieses Jahr unterrichten, der setzt euch wenigstens etwas interessantes vor, kann euch doch nicht diese olle Raue-Peitsche anhängen." fügte Hagrid noch hinzu deutlich von der Anwesenheit seiner Freunde erleichtert. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich an da sie wussten was Hagrid als interessant einstufte, nämlich meistens ziehmlich gefährliche Sache. Harry, Ron und Hermine schämten sich, dass sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe letztes Jahr abgewählt hatten. Doch Harry spielte ehrlich gesagt mit dem Gedanken es wieder zu wählen. Denn Charly könnte ihm sicher, mit dessen Wissen über Drachen bei seinem kleinen Eiproblem weiter helfen. Einige Zeit später hatte sich Hagrid wieder beruhigt und konnte wieder mit ihnen reden ohne gleich bei jedem Wort in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie edeten noch über den Sommer und bestätigten Hagrid, dass ohne ihn Hogwarts sicher nicht so fröhlich sein würde. Zum Schluss wandte Hagrid sich noch zu Harry:" Harry, Kümmer dich gut um dein Drachenei, wenn du den Drachen gut pflegst kann er ein treuer und mächtiger Begleiter sein!" Harry nickte nur. Er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid und spazierten wieder Richtung Burg.

Sie waren rechtzeitig wieder zum Mittagessen zurück. Sofort wurden sie von Mrs Weasley auf vier freie Stühle bugsiert. Gleich darauf servierte ihnen Molly ihr Mittagessen. Der Vormittag bei Hagrid war doch anstrengender als sie gedacht hatten. Sofort stürzten sie sich mit einem Heißhunger auf ihre Teller. Kurz nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten kam Moody zu Harry herüber gehumpelt und bot ihm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann an. Doch diesesmal winkte Harry dankend ab.

" Komm Potter ich hab mir dein Buch näher angesehen! Jetzt probieren wir mal die Zauber aus.", sagte Moody. Er verabschiedetet sich noch von seinen Freunden und folgte dann Moody und Shackelbot wieder in den Keller. Als Harry im Übungsraum ankam schaute er sich kurz ungläubig um. Die Mauer, Säulen und Nischen waren verschwunden und statt dessen waren nun Decke und Wände gepolstert. Moody fuhr fort:"Also Potter fangen wir einmal mit dem einfachsten der drei Gegenflüche an doch dazu musst du zuerst den Fluch lernen, da die Zauberstabbewegung genau dieselbe ist nur umgekehrt." Früher hätte es Harry entsetzt die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu lernen. Doch nun hieß es entweder er oder Voldemort! Moody beschwor ein großes Glasgefäß hervor aus, welchem er eine der Spinne herausholte, welche er schon aus seinem vierten Schuljahr kannte, und platzierte diese auf dem nahegelegenen Tisch.

Nun zeigte Moody mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und begann die Spinne zu foltern. Unter Höllenqualen wand sich das Tier, immer heftiger schienen die schmerzen zu werden. Schließlich lag sie matt auf dem Boden und Moody setzte sie zurück in ihr Heim." Nun Shackelbot eine kleine Vorführung, wende den Cruciatusfluch auf mich an." , knurrte der Exauror. Die beiden stellten sich gegenüber von einander auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Kurze Zeit später raste der Foltrerfluch auf Moody zu, doch diese machte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und rief :" _crucioprotego "._ Der Fluch traf ihn, doch er zeigte keine Wirkung. Harry war erstaunt und glücklich zu gleich, endlich waren sie den Todessern einen Sprung vorraus. Die restlichen tage vergingen und Harry wurde besser und besser. Er konnte hatte viel von Moody und Shackelbot Straßenkampf gelernt, Tonks hatte ihm sehr beim Tarnen geholfen und durch die drei Abwehrflüche konnte Harry sich nun auch besser verteidigen. Doch leider wusste er nur von den ersten beiden das sie funktionierten, denn den, für den Avada Kedavra konnten sie nicht üben, weil wenn der Schild versagte würde Harry sterben. Moody und shackelbot sagten sie würden sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Tot müde schleifte sich Harry am Abend des 23. Augusts die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Morgen würde sie zu den Weasleys fahren um alles für Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit vorzubereiten, welche am 25. August statt finden würde. Es war ein komisches Gefühl an eine Hochzeit zu denken, in solch einer schrecklichen Zeit, doch genauso mussten sich seine eltern gefühlt haben. Danach sank er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, schon lange hatte Harry keine Alpträume mehr gehabt, doch woran das lag wusste er nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

_An alle die diese Geschichte noch lesen, ich habe vor sei für einige Zeit auf Eis zu legen, da mir momentan null, aber echt null zu der Story hier einfällt. Also aus Ideenmangel, also bitte mailt mir nichts böse. Wenn mir wieder was zu der Story einfällt schreib ich weiter. OK!_

_Bis bald euer monk319_


End file.
